clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:005tk
TDI I LOVE Total Drama Island! :D -- Freeloh 23:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) It's a great show!--005tk 23:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I know! My favorite epsiode would probably be...oh they're all so great! :D -- Freeloh 23:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) TDI is awesome!!! -- User:Tigger416 No problem! No problem! Oh, and I got you this. Copy it EXACTLY as it is (even the spaces before it actually starts, that'll make it exactly right.) _____ _____ _____ _ _ | _ || _ | ___| | | | | |/' || |/' |___ \| |_| | __ | /| || /| | \ \ __| |/ / \ |_/ /\ |_/ /\__/ / |_| < \___/ \___/\____/ \__|_|\_\ As for meeting me, If you want to right now, I'm on Flippers Cove (I'll be the one dressed like a Navy veteran). -- Freeloh 23:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. It helps to copy from the Edit section. Sometimes parts can get left out. Oooh, that's nice! -- User:Tigger416 Yeah, i'm here. HI TK Hi tk!!!! Do you want a new signature??? I will GLADLY make you 1!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 14:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I want one. =/ --User:Tigger416 Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 19:51, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe later. --Tigger416< Say Somethin'!!! 19:51, 13, November 2009 (UTC) Re Click on "upload file". --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I tried that. In that case... i don't know. 4th hale apparently had this problem, try going to special pages and click on Upload multipe files. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) How do I get to that page? What page? --Tigger416 I'm awesome! 16:05, 13 November 2009 (UTC) New get together What time will you be online? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 16:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) He quit... Tigger416 (I'm awesome!/ ) 16:10, 13 November 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!! I can't get my new award on! If some one can give me instrucions, You will be the first person to get the award!--005tk 16:22, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Anybody????? What new award on?--Tigger416 16:22, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Award What is the problem? What does it do when you try and upload it? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I forget. Let me try again. I type the file name in the uplod file and then I click Upload. Then I wait, Then it gets to this page where there is a button that says upload file. I click it then nothing happens!!!! Help Me!!!!!!!--005tk 19:10, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What? --I'm awesome! ( |talk|contribs]) I'm awesome! 18:59, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Ok calm down Ah. That happened to me a while back. 4th Hale fixed it all up. Try . --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 19:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What's 4th Hale? cool! --Tigger416 rocks! (talk| ) I'm awesome 19:13, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Still not working! I got to the part where it says "Insert File" and when I click on that button, nothing happens!--005tk 19:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm.--User:Tigger416|Tigger416]] 19:18, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Aha! Actually something does happen. If you did all that, type the '''Exact' name you gave to the image into the search box. Make sure to put "Image:" before it and ".png" or ".jpeg" etc. after it. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 19:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Oh.--005tk 19:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ooooh... --Tigger416 rocks! (talk| ) I'm awesome! 19:23, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Example Can you give me an example?--005tk 19:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Example of what?--Tigger416 19:28, 13 November 2009 (UTC) Ok To insert an image for example you might put . Does that help? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 19:36, 25 September 2008 (UTC) OK. --Tigger416 rocks! (talk| ) I'm awesome! 19:36 13 November 2009 (UTC) Giving up I give up. Nothing is working.--005tk 19:43, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Don't give up now!!!!!! You can't give up!!!! You are the ONLY ones to save Bikini Bottom!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What is that supposed to mean?--005tk 23:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Lol, that was funny..--Tigger416 19,43, 13, November 2009 (UTC) MABYE Quitting I MAY be quiting this wiki guys. I dont really do anything here and when I do do something it's never really appreciated. I can't really figure out anything here ethier. So I am going to let you people decide.Should I stay or should i go? Wow you guys just don't care about me. I want to stay here but I'm not useful here If you guys want to even THINK about talking to me, I will be in my igloo on Snow Globe Don't quit, you're awesome! To Stay please stay user:super24daisy Why?--005tk 01:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Superdaisy is right. Barkjon 23:06, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Oh...that. Sorry, I was doing server checks.-- Barkjon 23:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hi people of Earth! This is Sk8rbluscat's I.P. address. I'm too lazy to log in. -- 23:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) The I.P. Address of Sk8r! Lol.. 23:12, 13 November 2009 (UTC)